


Codexuality

by Si_Cha



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Optimal Tip-to-Tip Efficiency, Post S01, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 事实上这个故事与码性恋没有多大关系，它主要讲了Dinesh一直在想如何给男人撸管，以及一篇文章被拒的事情。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai & Bertram Gilfoyle, Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle





	Codexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.
> 
> 灵感来自于[这篇论文](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiJiZaEg5nvAhUGpZ4KHQFkBPgQFjAIegQIJhAD&url=https%3A%2F%2Farchive.org%2Fdownload%2Fpdfy-tG1MuMpwvrML6QD0%2F228831637-Optimal-Tip-to-Tip-Efficiency.pdf&usg=AOvVaw0kdr-_XrdmjrQWVesHYvEm)  
> 没捉虫，有问题欢迎在评论中指出

Dinesh一直都忘不掉TechCrunch上发生的事，不是码向基佬那件事——当他与事件的始作俑者抬头不见低头见，以至于刚回来那几天时总会想起码向基佬和云图，还有那台贴满贴纸的苹果电脑以及那上面漂亮的Java代码，这让他逐渐习惯于此而变得不再在意了——而是指他们基于给观众们撸管而想到的算法，虽说他们不能完全将发散算法公诸于世，但讲讲一开始的内容总没问题吧？

在与Gilfoyle的日常相处中，在每次Gilfoyle变着法子挖苦他时，Dinesh就会想起这件事，会在心里骂之前那个想要与Gilfoyle共同发表论文的自己，并且后悔自己的决定，而想要独占成果。但每当Dinesh恢复理智——稍微恢复理智时，他就会明白自己这样做是不合适的，难道真的要因为那个烂人而将自己也变成一个烂人吗？

所以，在某次Gilfoyle讲一个有关墨西哥人的笑话，而实则是为了讽刺Dinesh时（然而Dinesh早就对墨西哥人这点免疫），他扬起眉毛，问道，“你还记得TechCrunch上的事吗？”完全没有意识到自己脱口而出的竟然是这句话。他后悔了，但说出去的话又收不回来。

“你是指码向基佬吗？——”

“当然不是。”

“——我当然记得，你有什么要说的吗？”

“我说过很多次，那最多只能证明我是码性恋——很明显我不是——我不知道写那代码的是男的，而我以为那是女的，所以这也说明我是直的，怎样都不是你说的码向基佬。”

“但你知道那是我写的之后还是看着它勃起了。”

“我从没——”天杀的Gilfoyle，他怎么知道这件事，Dinesh确信自己从没提起过这件事，或许他在喝醉时说漏嘴了？不，绝不会的。“这最多只能说明我是码性恋。总之，我要说的不是这件事。请别再说了，否则我会后悔和你提起这件事。”

一时两人都没说话，直到Gilfoyle意识到Dinesh是在等待他的保证，于是他说，“我喜欢看你后悔。”

而Dinesh一半将他的话转换成保证，另一半则自然而然地以为他会答应他。结果当然是，他让Gilfoyle得逞了，“我在想发表关于我们那天晚上想到的撸管的文章，题目我都想好了，就叫基于同时撸管的高效算法。”

“你就继续对你自己说你不是基佬吧。”Dinesh话音刚落，Gilfoyle便语调平淡地说出这句话，似乎是等着对方掉进自己挖的陷阱里，然后好站在岸上对他大笑，同时说“我就说吧”。

Dinesh生气地离开了，他发誓以后再也不要在和Gilfoyle的事上考虑良心了。但他离开得不够及时，因为Gilfoyle后一句话仍旧幽幽地飘进他的耳朵里，“但是这个算法有什么用呢？而且……”这真的能算得上算法吗？他在脑海里补充了后面这一句话。事实上他没有考虑过这个问题，不过Richard不是早就替他们解答了吗？

Dinesh在接下来几天里对Gilfoyle爱理不理的，Gilfoyle说话时，他像是没听见一样，也不再跟在他后面进出房间。要说这对Dinesh有什么影响的话，那就是没人和他一起玩游戏了。于是他干脆一个人玩游戏，因为尽管他非常希望能参与社交活动，事实上他却并不是一个特别受欢迎的人——至少他是这样说的，所以他无处可去。而Gilfoyle则似乎总是有地方可以去。他一直固执地认为他是去参加撒旦教徒怪异又可悲的仪式，或是干脆去酒吧独饮，又或者是去了某个乐队的现场，在吵到耳膜都要震破的噪音下拿着一瓶啤酒，抱着手臂站在后排，或许他不像大家以为的那样，或许他在现场表现得像个疯子，Dinesh是不会对此感兴趣的。可他总能听到人们谈论Gilfoyle，谈论他去了哪里，被邀请去哪个派对。事实上这种情形发生的次数屈指可数，但Dinesh没有收到任何邀请，所以在他看来，像是所有人都邀请Gilfoyle，他因此气呼呼的，但他假装没有。最好笑的一次是，Gilfoyle被邀请去Soylent。Gilfoyle，Soylent？Dinesh的第一反应便是等他回来一定要嘲笑他，但他想起他们当时的关系，只好作罢，而且越想越不舒心，他只好告诉自己，这又不是谷歌。

这样的情形一直持续了五天才终于改变。那天上午Dinesh工作的时候收到了一封邮件，是Gilfoyle在前一天晚上发给他的。没有主题，没有正文，只有一个几十k的Word文档躺在附件里。Dinesh的第一反应便是删除邮件，因为那很有可能是病毒之类的。但他转念一想，既然那是一个Word文档，就不太可能是病毒或是钓鱼网站了，不然像俄罗斯套娃一样把那放在里面也太过麻烦了。然而他并没有将邮件从垃圾箱里回收，而是让它继续在那里面躺了一会儿。

他一整个下午都在注意Gilfoyle的异常行为，而所谓异常行为，事实上是指Gilfoyle平常会做的事，以及朝他伸出橄榄枝。可Gilfoyle做出的与前几天最不一样的事情也就是在他们通常的位置打游戏，但他玩的是重制版《最后的曙光》，而那游戏甚至没有多人模式。于是最后在好奇心的驱使下，Dinesh不得不打开那个文档。一行醒目的标题映入眼帘：“最佳顶对顶效率：用于对男性观众刺激的模型”。

“那个混球。”Dinesh低声咒骂。游戏的声音从娱乐区传来，Gilfoyle吃过晚饭后又坐在那里了，听起来他似乎仍在玩《地铁》。Dinesh将注意力转回文件上，心想，妈的，这个标题比我想的好多了。Dinesh大致扫了一下，文章分为了四个部分，Gilfoyle已经写完了前两个部分，后两个部分还留待Dinesh完成，配图也是手绘临时放在里面，大概是让Dinesh负责的意思。Dinesh试图逐字逐句阅读，却一直因为游戏的声音而分散注意力，于是他干脆起身，走到Gilfoyle身旁，“把声音调低好吗？”

Gilfoyle暂停游戏，侧过头看着他，“你在工作吗？”

Dinesh一时怔住了，Gilfoyle太温柔了，他有些不适应。而且说实话，他感觉到自己的心跳在加速，又想起对方说的码向基佬。他将这个词推向一旁，这不是他要说的事，他希望自己在不久的将来能忘掉这个词。“差不多。我在......”Dinesh不知道对方到底是真的好奇他在做什么，还是精心挖掘了一个陷阱等他跳进去。你很难从Gilfoyle的表情里看出什么。他决定相信对方是真诚的。“我在看你给我发的那篇稿子，不过你游戏的声音吵得我看不进去。”Gilfoyle没说话，于是他换了一个话题，以免他改变心意。“《地铁》好玩吗？”

“不错。”

Dinesh想了想，又问，“那有空玩一局《战地4》吗？”

“你不是在看稿子吗？”

“之后你帮我过一遍就行了。”

“那还需要我帮忙。”说完Gilfoyle无视游戏进度丢失的警告，退出了游戏。

“……这篇文章首先介绍了一下这个模型，并定义接触面、空间和时间上满足的函数等参数，介绍点对点和面对面两种接触方式，同时……”Gilfoyle平淡而低沉的嗓音回荡在Dinesh的耳边，让他的注意力无法集中。他很快就不知道Gilfoyle在说什么了，直到他听到有人在喊他的名字，是Gilfoyle。

“什么？”他似乎在盯着对方脸上的某个部位。

“你听到我说什么了吗？”

“听到了。”Dinesh条件反射般回答。

“那第二部分讲了什么。”

Dinesh偷偷瞄了一眼屏幕，却没得到任何帮助，文档似乎已经被翻到了下一页。

“你有时候简直让我怀疑你不是码向基佬了——”

“我早就说过了我……”

“——而是单纯的基佬。”

他这话是什么意思？“这是工作性骚扰吗？我敢确定是的。我可能会向Jared投诉。”

“寻找权威帮助的蠢货。”

“喂，”Dinesh摊开双手，皱起眉毛，“你知道我不会那么做的。”但笑容仍挂在他的嘴角。

“我可不太确定。总之，你负责第三部分的挑选个体、最后一部分的数据模拟，以及第一部分的图。我相信你在一周内可以做完。”

“所以说你过去几天里都在搞这个吗？”Dinesh已经等不及要嘲笑他了。

“晚上。”

“难怪我没看到。”Dinesh自言自语道。尽管如此他还是可以嘲笑他。“所以你才每天都起这么晚？”

“只有昨天晚上。”Gilfoyle站在那里，看着Dinesh。

Dinesh前一天晚上去了他表兄弟那里，因为他实在无法忍受几乎整整一周都待在这里。当他回来时，Gilfoyle正在电脑上下象棋。他们没有打招呼，Dinesh洗完澡就睡觉了。回想起这件事，他抬头怒冲冲地看着Gilfoyle。似乎是等来了满意的反应，Gilfoyle终于走开了，留下Dinesh在那里咒骂，“该死的Gilfoyle。我今晚就能把它写完。”

事实表明，要么Dinesh高估了他的能力，要么画图实在很麻烦，要么两者都有，总之他那天晚上没能写完剩下的内容，而是在画图画到一半时去睡觉了。第二天如他所料，Gilfoyle取笑他，但他没想到Gilfoyle的方式是，在Dinesh撑着他的椅背而不是坐在自己座位上和他聊天时，他打开了邮箱，刷新。Dinesh没能及时反应过来并逃离现场。“我 _希望_ 你能在一周内完成。”

“你等着，我今晚就能搞定。”

“这是你的提议，我无所谓。”

Dinesh气冲冲地回到自己座位上，决定此时就开始，但却很快被弹出的亚马逊发货通知的邮件吸引注意力，转而做其他事情。等他回过神来，已经过去半个多小时了。他正打算继续，又听到Gilfoyle问他，“晚上吃披萨吗？”

“好哇。”他停顿片刻，继续道，“你是故意的吧？”

“差不多到点了。我听说达美乐出了新的口味，好像还有活动。”

Dinesh与看外卖的冲动抗争了一会儿，很快便放弃了，“好吧。”

等到Dinesh终于继续写文章时，已经快到午夜了，他和Gilfoyle玩了一会儿电脑游戏后又一起玩了桌游。Gilfoyle肯定是故意的，但他已经独自玩了好几天的游戏了，实在无法抵挡这种诱惑。好在结果画图并没有花太长时间，Dinesh在十二点多的时候给Gilfoyle回了邮件，并在邮件里批评对方的图直接使用默认主题也太随意了，但为了保持风格统一也只好使用相同的主题。他思索许久后，仍旧在开头加上了一句话，“今天我们要介绍一个模型，尽管它最初的目的可能有些奇怪，但它可以催生出伟大的算法，例如魔笛手的压缩算法”。他不确定能不能写上这句话，他决定明天问问看Richard。

一切都很顺利，可以说一切都太顺利了，让Dinesh怀疑Gilfoyle挖了一个巨大的陷阱。或许他在文档里隐藏了什么，但Dinesh再三检查后也没有找到；或许他会在投稿的时候偷偷修改文章，但他从没说起过由他来负责投递稿件；或许Gilfoyle将自己的名字从作者一栏抹掉并将稿件投给别的杂志，但这招过于狠毒，他相信即便是Gilfoyle这样的烂人也做不出这种事。于是最后在询问共同作者的意愿后（他甚至不知道为什么自己还要问他），他将稿件投给了《数学模型与算法杂志》，并充满期待。

然而Dinesh的希望很快便落空了，他第二天就收到了杂志的拒信，编辑甚至没将稿件发给审稿人，而拒信也十分简单，没有任何理由。他怀着好奇的心情将这件事告诉了Gilfoyle，对方却表现得像是早就预料到了这件事，“我说过这算法没用。”、

“可是这拒信也来得太快了。主题符合至少也要经过同行评审再拒吧。”

“我可没听说过有哪个相关的学术杂志的主题之一是有关群交撸管的。”

“这不是……”Dinesh的音调很快降了下来，“群交。”他觉得Gilfoyle说得很有道理，可是他不甘心，“我试试投别的。”

“如果你那么想要让自己丢丑的话，我不介意旁观。”过了几秒，Gilfoyle又补充道，“我甚至不介意和你一起丢丑。”

Dinesh没理他，但他的内心已经动摇了，他没有马上去找其他合适的杂志。

那天晚上，Dinesh躺在床上，翻来覆去，脑海里始终回荡着Gilfoyle的声音，“群交撸管”，“丢丑”，“码向基佬”——去他妈的，“撸管”……在Gilfoyle缓慢低沉的声音中，他渐渐睡着了，但即便是在梦里，他也不得安宁。一封又一封的拒信出现在他邮箱里，数字永远都消除不了，他手握四个男人的老二站在TechCrunch的舞台上，然后他又回到了黑客旅店，四个男人的脸都变成了Gilfoyle，一齐说着，“我就说吧。”Dinesh睁开双眼，“操。”

第二天，Dinesh打着哈欠出现在厨房里的时候，Gilfoyle的声音从身后传来，“梦见你投上《性行为档案》了？”

“操。”Dinesh吓了一跳，“这他妈的是什么玩意儿？”

“一本符合你的文章的杂志。”Dinesh后悔提问了。

“也是你的。是我们的。总之我在想，既然……”他偷偷观察Gifoyle的反应，但失败了，于是一鼓作气继续说道，“既然这篇文章不适合投稿，那不如放到我的博客上。”

“你是说，把它扔进垃圾箱。”

“去你妈的。我不该来问你。”

“但是这也是我的文章，是我们的文章。”Dinesh没有反驳。“不过我不介意，但我觉得你应该删掉引言的第一句话，以免万一你的博客比你的电脑文件夹更安全。”

Dinesh心想，他妈的Gilfoyle，但仍然同意了。

接下来的一段时间，Dinesh都没有太过在意这篇文章，尽管它收获了很高的阅读量，他将这件事告诉了Gilfoyle，可Gilfoyle只是笑笑，没有说话。文章有许多评论，有一些侮辱性质的，例如“同性恋都该下地狱”，但他无所谓，这又没有在说他，不过更多的是正面的评论，所以Dinesh每天都挺开心的，直到有一天他和他的表兄一起吃饭。

“你最近给《数学模型与算法杂志》投稿了吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“我朋友在那个杂志当编辑，”Dinesh想，哪个朋友，我怎么不知道，不过他没问，“他告诉我他有天查看自动退回的稿件的时候，看到了你的文章，那篇在网上有一点点火。”

“是挺火的，不过等等，自动退回？”

“对啊，好像是另一个作者进了杂志的黑名单。”

妈的，Gilfoyle那个狗屎，Dinesh在接下来的谈话中都没用心听，比之前更加不用心，到最后甚至直接提前告辞。他回去后，发现Gilfoyle正在自己的电脑上，喝着啤酒，写着代码。他将他手中的酒瓶抢下来，“喂，”Gilfoyle回过头，摘下耳机，刺耳的声音从耳机里传出，“你怎么没告诉过我你上了《数学模型与算法杂志》的黑名单？”

“噢，那个啊，我还在加拿大的时候曾经在某次嗑嗨了之后给杂志投了一篇稿子，他们可能觉得稿件内容太具侮辱性了。”

Dinesh不想知道稿件的内容，也不想知道他为什么上了黑名单，“我是在问你为什么不告诉我。”

“在你问我投《数学模型与算法杂志》的时候，我说的是‘我无所谓’。”Dinesh没有再一次重复他的问题，只是盯着Gilfoyle，像是想用目光将他刺穿一样，于是Gilfoyle接着说道，“有机会看你失败，我是不会拒绝的。”

“干你丫的，Gilfoyle，干你丫的。”

Gilfoyle只是微笑着看他，然后轻飘飘地说，“这挺基佬的。”


End file.
